Software applications typically include a plurality of software objects. Often, two or more software applications will share one or more software objects. Current methods of removing applications are inefficient and error-prone. In one method, an application and all of the objects associated with it are simply deleted from the environment without regard for any other applications that might be associated with the same underlying objects. Any applications that reference the deleted application or objects must also be deleted and then reinstalled.
In another method, a user must painstakingly select each object to be deleted, and can only be sure that his selections are correct through a time-consuming process of trial and error. Further, once the appropriate objects have been identified, deleting them on the back-end may not completely remove the application from the workspace. This inability to efficiently and effectively delete applications can clutter the workspace, contribute to system instability, and complicate the debugging process.